This invention relates to manually operable latching mechanisms which have wide applications but are particularly useful in X-ray equipments, particularly X-ray equipments of the type shown in my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 865,172, filed Dec. 28, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,777, issued June 19, 1979.
In X-ray examination of patients, it is undesirable to have the X-ray tube emit an X-ray beam in any direction other than toward the image amplifier. When, for any reason, the X-ray tube and image amplifier are mechanically disconnected, it is desirable, from a precautionary and safety point of view, that the X-ray tube be in such orientation that its beam is directed vertically upward as otherwise the beam may be projected in such horizontal or inclined direction as to expose persons in the room to possible X-ray radiation.